To the Friend I Love
by ComingTempest
Summary: SPOILER! MAJOR SPOILER! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED UP TO EPISODE 171 DON'T READ! Momo's POV for episode 171. Implied Shounenai. MomoRyo.


**SPOILER WARNING! THIS IS EPISODE 171! THAT MEANS ONE OF THE LAST EPISODES! REALLY DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT FAR! BIG SPOILER! I'M SERIOUSE! DON'T READ IF YOUR NOT THAT FAR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

"Echizen! Is it true! That your going to compete in the U.S. open?" and just like that my whole world shattered. How _could _he? Weren't we going to the Nationals together? Weren't we going to compete together? We were going to win _together_. Because we're teammates. Because we're friends. Because we're _best_ friends. Because I love him. Why would the bastard leave, when he has us? When he has me.

The world just kinda closed right then. I wasn't aware of anyone but Ryoma and myself. Actually, I'm not sure if I was even aware of myself. I wanted to punch him, to grind his face in. to kick so hard that he would cry. I wanted to hug him and never let go. Just never let go. Ever.

"Huh?" Huh. He responds with a _huh_. Of course. The bastard is probably just surprised that we knew. Why wouldn't he at least _tell _us? What on earth was keeping him from telling me? Me his _best friend_. He gets some claps on the back, a couple handshakes. I've turned my head. I can't even bare to look at him. At that cocky smirk, those confused golden eyes, that wispy black hair. I don't care if I never set eyes on him again. He could die for all I care.

What was going to happen to our morning bike rides? No more after school burgers. No more practicing together at his weird temple. No more him. I could feel my eyes start to water but I brushed it aside. What do I care about him? Apparently he doesn't care about me. He's just so... so silent. So non caring. Doesn't he care about leaving his friends? His family? His home? Me.

Practice ends, I don't bother offering him a ride home. He can walk. The ride home is silent, miserable, depressing. But he didn't even ask for a ride. What, is he to cool for me now? Too cool for any of us? I don't bother saying hello to my family when I get home. I just fall on top of my bed. Too tired, to drained to bother to do anything else. Finally, I let the tears fall silently. Wetting my pillow. Face towards the wall, back towards the door I can hear it open slightly. Yeah, I'm fine sis. No, I'm not sick. Just tired. Just heartbroken.

All throughout my dreams I'm chasing after him. I'm begging him not to go. But he doesn't hear, he doesn't care. He leaves. I wake up crying and panting. My fist pressed into the walls hard that the knuckles are sore. I want to dream about the good things, but I can't. I'm afraid to fall back asleep. He'll leave again. He'll leave again.

The next day, he's still there. Bastard. I want to through him out the window when I see him in the cafeteria. He looks so... small... sad? No, I think he's just being Echizen. Same old pouty show off Echizen. Doesn't even look at me. Like I expected him to.

I can't concentrate in my classes. I just stare out the window. Occasional doodles adorn my notebooks, usually of him. Mada Mada Dane written next to each one.

I didn't expect him to be at practice, especially because we're deciding regulars starting today. Why is he here? He won't even be here for the Nationals. B.A.S.T.A.R.D. I look at the list. Please... please don't let him be... Damn it. In my block. And guess what? We're up against each other. I wipe at my burning eyes for what must be the millionth time that day. I turn around. He's right in back of me. Staring at the ground. Not daring to meet my eyes.

"Well Echizen! Looks like its you and me." no emotion, nothing. Empty. Like me.

"Usu." He's the same. I feel like twisting his neck around.

The match starts off normally. He serves. But something feels off, something feels... wrong... Maybe its because he didn't start with a Twist Serve. Maybe its because of that spaced look in his eyes. We continue on for a few points until he hits it, a chance shot. Such a thing should never bounce of his racket. Still, instincts compel me and I take it. Super Momo Smash. And then it happens. The racket practically falls out oh his hand. My feet touch earth and all I can do is stare. His hand twitches for a second, realizing before the rest of him that its missing its other half. Finally he turns to retrieve it. Something is wrong here. Something is fatally wrong. Still he comes back with that same dead look on his face.

"I forfeit the match." And something just inside of me snaps. My rage takes over, burning rage. Eating my heart. Seeing red.

"What the hell is your problem?" His feet aren't touch the ground anymore. "What's your game?" His eyes are however. "Why won't you play seriously? You think I want a regular's spot like this?" I shake him, about to punch, "Do you?" but suddenly hands are grabbing me from all directions. Telling me to calm down. Why the hell should I? Still I release him, my feet carrying me in the opposite direction. I can hear someone following me. I sit down and just stare at the ground, my body still shaking. Its Coach Ryuzaki.

"I think that you out of all of the regulars was the one most attached to Ryoma-kun." She noticed? "I think that's why, your having the hardest time letting him go." I don't want to hear this. I want to put my hands over my ears. "But you have to understand, Ryoma's heart is already in the US." But I want it here! With me! I don't want him to leave. I'm not ready for that yet. My eyes start to water, but I don't bother brushing them away. Ryuzaki leaves and suddenly I know what I have to do. I head everywhere looking for him.

"Have you seen Echizen?" not on the tennis courts, "Is Echizen here?" not in the club house, "Echizen?" or in a classroom. "Oi Echizen!" the roof is empty. You know what? I give up. I just give up. But then, I see him. Just standing there by the water fountain. "So is it what you really want?" the face turns around. I can see traces of water on it, and its one of those few times where his face looks genuine, sincere.

"Momo-senpai?" Cute tilt of the head.

"If you want to go, just go!" Just leave me, leave us, "Go to the U.S! We can win the Nationals without you!" You better believe it, "But you better win that damn U.S. Open or I will never forgive you!" and just like that the hot tears are streaming down my face, and I can feel my heart beating. I wonder if Ryoma's is beating just as loudly and fast. I

In a brash action i stick my head under the running water and let it cool me down a bit. Ryoma hasn't moved, but I can feel his smile. I like being able to make him smile, will I be able to do that thousands of miles away? Suddenly, we're both walking towards the courts. He owes me a serious game.

With every stroke we hit, every pounding of the ball, I remember him and me, me and him, us.

_"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but call me Momo-chan. I see you play tennis."_

_"Mmm."_

_"Let's play a game."_

_"Mada mada dane."_

_"Echizen, burgers today?"_

_"Senpai's treat."_

_"Bet I can out eat you."_

_"Mada mada dane senpai."_

_"Momo-senpai?"_

_"Echizen?"_

_"Why do you play tennis?"_

_"Because its what I do."_

_"Mmm."_

_"Momo-senpai, when we don't practice it feels like something missing."_

_"I know what you mean Echizen. A day without club activates just doesn't seem like a full day."_

_"I meant a day without you."_

I lost. Badly. But I think I won on the inside, we approach the net, our knuckles slap.

"Go win Echizen."

"Mada mada dane senpai." I know, I know. But trust me Ryoma, I'm right behind you all the way.

**I know its not amazing, but I enjoyed writing this. Sadly, episode 171 has been taken off of youtube, but when I watched it I just felt for Momo. Ryoma was leaving his life, his friends, and Momo behind. The episode is titled: To the Friend I've Come to Love. So I felt I should just shorten it to To he Friend I Love. If you have any complaints, like spelling, grammar, or the fact that its not word for word verbatim of the show... complain all you want but the only complaints I'll truly care about are spelling. **


End file.
